


Reminders of You

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm so sorry, Sad, You've been warned, i'm such a bitch for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Astra's memories are still everywhere and Alex may not be able to handle them. It's sad and it's angst and I'm sorry!





	

Alex barely registered the sound of the door to her apartment opening. She had expected this after all. Kara had texted and called her multiple times and she had just ignored them. She didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now.

The brunette only glanced up when her sister was still and quiet for a few moments. She looked up into beyond worried blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows, “Alex?”

But the agent just blinked and felt another tear slip from her control and make its way down her cheek. It landed softly on her hand and she glanced down looking at it in wonder. It was amazing how the body functioned. Sure, she knew the biological reasoning behind crying and tears, but this was a physical manifestation of her emotions.

“Alex?” Kara tried again as she stepped closer to her sister who was sat curled up in the corner of her couch with a large t-shirt on and a soft blanket wrapped around her, “What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

Alex just stared at her and blinked slowly. She glanced down at the phone in her hand and shrugged before holding it out to her sister. Kara looked between her sister’s eyes and the outstretched phone for a long moment before finally reaching out to take it, “Oh,” She mumbled after reading for a moment. 

Alex had just wanted to check a statistic. She should have remembered that she hadn’t used her cell since that night. That night that everything had gone wrong. She sniffed softly and Kara looked up at her.

“Alex, you can’t do this to yourself. She wouldn’t want you to,” Kara said softly to her broken sister. She’d never seen her like this before.

“Can you go?” Alex mumbled after a moment and Kara looked a little hurt, “I’m sorry. I just… I just can’t deal with anything right now,” Kara nodded once after a moment, “I’m okay. I’m just going to sleep,” She insisted. Kara opened her mouth to protest, “I’ll call if I need you. I promise. Sister honor code,” The blonde finally nodded and took one last look at her sister before laying her phone down in her lap once again and leaving the apartment.

Alex was still for a long few minutes before her gaze shifted to the electronic in her lap that had broken her so easily. It would be so easy to reach out and click it off. To reach out and delete the conversation. It would all be so easy.

She picked the device up and felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks as she read through countless messages that she had shared with her loved-beyond loved-girlfriend.

Astra: Can I stay with you tonight? I do not have any desire to hear Cat and Kara again.

And it had started from there. Alex hardly ever paid her phone much attention so she’d never deleted any of the messages. She had the entire conversation from start to finish still on her phone.

Astra: I’m picking up Chinese on my way home. You want your usual?

Was another she came across as she scrolled. That had been the first time Astra had referred to Alex’s apartment as home. Alex could still remember the way her heart skipped a beat when the alien had done so. She texted back that her usual would be great and they’d watched movies and laughed all night while they ate.

Astra: Please be careful, Alexandra.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She’d promised Astra she’d be fine. They’d shared their first kiss the night before and then Alex had been called in early on a risky mission. She’d come home to her, but she’d come home with a broken leg and on crutches. Astra had attempted to look angry at her before breaking and scooping her into her arms to hold her tightly and whisper about how afraid she’d been.

Astra: Do you have any idea how much I absolutely adore you?

Alex smiled as more tears ran down her face. Astra had had a habit of texting her any time her mind wandered to the agent. Alex would get them while she worked, while she was in the field, while she was with Kara. She got them all the time. They always brought a smile to her face. That smile was broken now.

Astra: I’ll be home late tonight, sweetheart.

Astra: I love you so so much, darling.

Astra: You’re my world, Alex. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Astra: You’ve made my life bloom. I see in vibrant color now. Everything was black and white before.

Astra: You make me so happy. I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Astra: I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life. Thank you, Alexandra.

Astra: I love you.

Astra: You’ve made me feel whole again.

And the list went on and on. And Alex read them over and over again until she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
